Time's Illusion
by EmperessRose
Summary: Takes place after the game, Selphie somehow goes back to a time of a younger Laguna. Selphie/Laguna
1. And you are?

A/N:  
This is in honor of one of the most neglected couples in Final Fantasy 8. Selphie x Laguna.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own FF8. Squaresoft does, the lucky devils. I'm just borrowing it for awhile.

-Time's Illusion...Chapter One-

Selphie never gave any thought to when in time she was. She had always believed that you could only exist in your own time. Nothing could change that; time travel is impossible. At least, that's what she /did/ believe...until the battle with sorceress Adel. Until Time Compression.

Yes, she had helped defeat the sorceress, but even with Adel out of the way, even with Ultimecia long gone, in Time Compression she still had a monster to fight, without an inch of control over herself. No weapons to fight with, except for the one thing that can never be taken away if you fight with all your heart and soul. Your mind. The belief in who and what you are. That alone is the one tool that can be used against such a monster. And so Selphie knew she must concentrate all her strength into focusing on the one thing that her mind could hold onto in order to bring her back to her rightful time.

Selphie had helped to defeat countless evils, but she was not prepared to face this challenge. She had the knowledge to bring herself home, but getting that knowledge to work for her proved incredibly difficult. Selphie was falling, and she could see her dearest friends falling all around her...beside her...below her...above her...

(Think, Selphie! Concentrate on something! The Garden Festival is coming up soon...)

That reminded her...

Suddenly, Selphie began to notice that her surroundings were changing, flashing with different hues. Red, yellow, blue. She realized with a start then that she was all alone. Her friends had gone, and the endless sky around her was turning color at a frightening speed. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue...Black.

Laguna Loire was a bright young man with a great future in front of him, if only he could learn to smile a little more. Like he did once, long ago, when he was a different man. Before his beloved Raine had died. 

He wasn't welcome anywhere near Raine's old town. Not that it mattered anymore. The only thing left for him there was /her/ memory. The sound of her voice, especially in the morning, her smile, the way she opened her eyes so wide when something surprised her. He didn't need a town to remember all that. All the little, miraculous things about her were permanently in Laguna's mind, and nothing could make him forget.

No, nothing was waiting for him in that town but the cruel stares from the people who blamed him for her death. His beautiful Raine, who he wouldn't hurt for the world. Yet, he knows why they would look at him with such hate in their eyes, because he agrees with them. That it was his fault; she died because of him. She would still be alive if he had never met her. Hell, she'd still be alive if he had just walked away that night. Just turned around and kept on going. But why lie to himself? Even if he would've known then what he knows now, he still wouldn't have done a damn thing different. He had loved Raine with all his heart, and to not have had that time with her is unthinkable.

He has a sort of new "family" now in Kiros and Ward, and even in the many people of Esthar, though it's certainly not one that could ever replace Raine. Only one that somewhat takes away the dull ache he carries in his heart. Still, amidst everything, Laguna Loire is lonely. He loves being the president of Esthar, and he loves his people, but he can't stop feeling that without Raine there is something missing from his life.

Laguna was lost in thought as he strolled the streets of Esthar, examining his life. But he was rudely awakened by the soft yet still audible sound of a groan coming from the rose bushes to his right.

She groaned out loud without opening her eyes. Everything hurt. Her legs and arms were covered in bruises, and her head felt like it was filled with sharp, pointed rocks, screaming in protest everytime she tried to move.

Slowly she creaked open one eye, quickly shutting it again as intense, white light blinded her.

"Ahhuurrgg!" Pain. She was blissfully unaware of her surroundings as she drifted back into the welcomed darkness.

Laguna stopped full in his tracks as he heard another groan, louder and filled with more pain than the one before. He took a hesitant step towards the rosebush, softly calling out.

"Umm...hello? Is anyone there?"

When nothing answered, he wondered if whatever had been there was gone.

"Well..." he mumbled to himself, starting forward again.

"Ahhuurrgg,"

Laguna stopped once more, slowly inching towards the sound.

She awoke again, being brought back to the pain of consciousness as a voice cut though the darkness of her mind.

"Oh, my..."

Opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a young man looking down at her. She closed them then immediately and laid completely still, wishing the man away.

Laguna gently parted the rose vines, peering though the thick branches.

"Oh, my..." he breathed, seeing a young girl...no...a young woman lying in the middle of the slightly level part of the bush. At his words she had slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them once again and go still as she caught his eye. All Laguna got from that was the slight glimpse of breath-taking green.

She waited a long stretch of time, finally realizing that the young man wasn't going to move, not towards her nor away. Opening her eyes again then in defeat, she could only stare up at the young man above her.

Black, metallic hair, shimmering past his shoulders. Eyes not quite blue nor green, but a mixture of the two, trading off sparks of one or the other, fighting for control.

(Whoa, get a hold of yourself. They're just a pair of eyes. Granted, a beautiful, most unusual pair of eyes...)

She was shaken from her thoughts as the young man spoke, reassuring her in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Miss, are you okay? What happened to you? What's your name? Did someone hurt you? Please, miss, can you speak?"

(Geeze, this guy talks alot)

Her head couldn't take much more, so she moaned out in protest. "Please, sir..." she rasped out though a dry throat. "One question at a time. My head..." With that she grasped her aching temples between her tiny hands, moaning more painfully.

At the sound of the girls pleading voice, Laguna quieted a bit. "I'm sorry, Miss. How about...can you stand?"

"I think so. Will you help me?" she whispered, vainly trying to stand on her own.

"Oh, of course." Laguna said quickly, rushing to help her.

"Thank you," she said, once they had cleared the rose bush.

"No problem, Miss. May I ask how you came to be in that bush?" He looked over at the roses with a puzzled face, waiting for her answer.

She looked up at him, her green eyes slightly unfocused as she tried to remember. "I can't say. I don't remember," she replied, started to sway weakly. She suddenly fell to one side, feeling dizziness overwhelm her.

Laguna reached out a steady hand, catching her before she could fall altogether, and lead her over to a park bench to sit down.

"Thank you again, sir. I..."

Laguna suddenly sprung up, interrupting her. "We haven't been properly introduced, now have we? I'm Laguna Loire." he beamed, taking her hand gently to shake it. He waited a few moments then for her to reply. When she didn't, he spoke quietly. "You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. I understand." he explained, looking down at her. The hurt in his eyes from her silence, however, was clear.

"No, Mr. Loire. Please don't think me rude. It's just that..." she trailed off, looking up at him with large, moist eyes.

"Don't cry now," Laguna said softly, still holding her delicate hand. "What's just that? You can tell me."

She bit her bottom lip in frustration. "I don't know."

"Come on now, you can trust me," Laguna smiled in sympathy.

"No, you don't understand," she whimpered. "I don't know. I don't know what my name is. I don't know how I came to be in that bush. I don't know!" her voice rang out higher as she confessed this, tears running freely down her face.

Laguna was truly shocked. (She doesn't know who she is...?)

"Please, Miss, don't cry. It's going to be okay..."

"How can you say that?" she cut in. "It's not going to be okay. How can it if I don't know anything about myself? I don't know where I am...I don't even know who I am!"


	2. Mirror

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laguna silently shuts the door on the way out of the room, he beckons to Kiros and Ward to follow him. Slightly rushing down the hall and opens the door to the library he ushers them in, closing the door after them with a sharp click. Kiros is the first to speak.

"Who is she Laguna? Where did she come from?"

"I have no idea who she is and neither does she. As for where she's from I don't have the answer to that question. I found her in the park."

"You found her! Why in the world did you bring her here. You can't expect to keep her, like some lost puppy!" Kiros exclaimed.

"……!"

"Ward, seconds me on this, Laguna."

"Clam down, I'm not going to keep her, whatever gave you that idea, I'm only going to help her get her memory back." Laguna stated perfectly reasonably.

"And where will this girl be standing while you help her get her memory back?" Kiros put forth.

"Here." 

"President Loire, I can not in all good faith al…"

Kiros was cut off as Laguna spoke.

"That's why I brought you here. I need to speak with you, she must not know that I'm the president. It would only upset her and I don't want her to fell awkward around me just because I'm the president."

"Laguna you are the president of Estar, can you really hope to keep that little fact a secret from her!"

"No, of course I don't. I realize that she will have to be told, but I don't want her told now. I want to tell her when she's ready, when she can handle being told."

Ward and Kiros exchanged a look that spoke volumes, one in which Laguna unforturely miss.

*********************************************************************

The girl lifted a hand slowly placing it over her eyes. Squinting through her fingers she tested the amount of light in the room. Finding it light enough to see but not blinding, she removed her hand and opened both eyes. She found that the pounding inside her head had gone down to a bearable level. The girl lay back on the bed, trying to connect her thoughts, true her body felt better but her mind was like a huge tangle d ball of thread. She lifted a hand to her face slowly tracing the outline with her eyes. She brought it to her face, it was then that the thought shook her. She couldn't remember what she looked like. The overwhelming need to know, guided her to swing her legs out from under to warm covers to rest lightly on the soft of the carpet, standing on wobbly legs. Stuffing her way to the bathroom using the bed, chairs and the walls, as means of support. Finding the light she flipped it on , glancing up into the wide eyes of the girl before her. Dark brown hair, slightly flipped up at the ends, a large bandages is whapped around her head, the stark white of it upsets the dark of her hair. Her eyes moves on, down to the large green eyes set in a pale face, a straight nose with average lips. She rises a hand slowly and gently touches her cold cheek, than lifts her other hand and lays it over her hand in the mirror. She wiggles her nose, and watches in delight as her mirror images does the same.

_This is me…but who am I?_

Green eyes cloud with confusion at this thought. Her hand that still on her cheek moves to the back of her head. She slowly circles the large bump at the back of her skull, and with an gasp quickly withdraws it when it wanders in to close to the gash in the center. Dizziness over comes her with the quick movement causing her to tilt to the side. Catching herself on the edge of the sink, she slowly lets herself drift to the floor. Resting her aching head on her benden knees. She closes her eyes. 

She doesn't hear someone open the door to the room or walk over to the bed, only to stop sharply when they realize that it was empty.

**********************************************************************************


	3. Sir Laguna

Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this chapter and chapter 2 took so long, Crimson kind of dropped me at the end of CH. 1 and I had to find another way to type and post this story. I don't have a computer of my own.

I do not own FF8.

Chapter 3

Laguna softly let himself into the room, hoping not to wake the girl inside. He tiptoed over to the bed, only to stop suddenly when he realizes that it was empty. He franticly looks around the room trying to spot the missing girl. He then sees that the light to the bathroom is on, signing with relief he walks over to the open door and knocks softly. No answer, he glances in to see the girl on her knees on the floor, leaning weakly back on the sink capnit. Laguna rushes forward, his eyes wide with concern.

"Miss, are you alright? What's wrong?" Laguna asked her in a soft tone that invoked a gentle calm.

The girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes on the brink of spilling onto her cheeks.

"It just came to me as I was lying in bed that I had no idea what I looked like." The girl said in a awe filled little voice.

Laguna smiled with relief that nothing serious was wrong with her, and jokingly asked.

"Were you afraid you were bad looking because now you know your not."

The girl chose at that moment to erupt in tears.

_Great Laguna you and your crummy jokes made her cry._

"Oh miss, please don't cry, I did mean what I said your not bad looking at all. Really your quite pretty." Laguna tried to reassure her.

The girl looked up at him again, her tears had stopped but her eyes were still brimming.

_Especially when you look at me like that, I wish I knew your name calling you girl all the time can't be helping matters much._

"No it's not that, it's this, well, everything! Not knowing what I looked liked was just the tip of the iceberg. I don't know anything about myself. What's my name? How old am I? Do I have a family?, and if I do, are they worry about me? The last thing I remember is waking up and seeing you." The last part was said softly as if the girl was just now coming to an important understanding.

"Why are you helping me? Why did you take me in to your home, you don't even know me! I don't even know myself!"

"I took you in because you need my help and I'm the kind of person that helps people in need. Things might look grim now, but everything will work out in the end. You'll see. Now you should be in bed. You have gone through a lot, you must be tried, the doctor will be here in the morning. I want you to be well enough for him to give you a clean bill of health." Laguna reach down a hand to help her up the hard floor. She took it slowly rising to her feet.

"Yes, I believe your right, what I want most is to be well again so I can get started on finding out who I am. Besides I am awfully tired." She said with a yawn.

Laguna hand was under her elbow supporting her on the walk to the bed. She tried to keep most of her body weight off of him, but she was so tired. The third time she tripped over her feet, Laguna couldn't take her trying to be strong. Sweeping her off her feet he carried her to the bed. Gently tucked her beneath the covers. Laguna looked at her face going to wish her a good night. He wasn't surprise to already see her asleep. 

She snuggled deeper in the covers with a small snort before her breathing became even again.

Laguna smiled gently at this and reached out a hand to brush away a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. He waited awhile standing by her bed, until he was sure she was deep asleep before quietly exiting the room.

**************************************************************************************

The girl awoke feeling more clear-headed and calm then the day before. Her eyes still fuzzy and clouded from sleep. The dream she had been having slowly leaving her with a feeling of happiness, but with a slight trace of dread. Coming fully awake the girl brushed away the feelings to look around her. She was in a large room tucked into a large bed. Rose colored walls with a cream carpet and a fire place build into one of the walls. Doors to the side of the room opened into a balcony that overlooked the park, where the girl assumed that the man, Laguna Loire had found her. The girl remembered last night waking up and stumbing to the bathroom that was oppiste the balcony doors. Breaking down to be found once again by Mr. Loire. The girl drew herself into a sitting position with her elbows and leaned back against the oversized pillows behind her head. She yawn once more before becoming fully awake, and was startle by a knock at the door, and the voice that called out softly,

"Miss, are you awake?"

A mans voice that she reconciles as Mr. Loire.

"Yes, sir, I am." The girl spoke briefly.

"May I come in then." Laguna asked

There was silents from the other side of the door. Laguna hesitate to call out again taking the quiet as a no and turned to go.

"Yes, please, do." Was heard coming through meekly from beyond the door.

Moving quickly in case she changed her mind, Laguna opened the door, sliding through the small crack he made. Leaving the door open behind him. He spotted the girl sitting up in the bed and walked softly towards it. He stop once at the foot of the bed, to set a breakfast tray on a small chest at the end. Then straightening his back he slowly edge towards her as if she was a bird and he was afraid of freighting it away with any sharp movements.

"Are you feeling any better now, then last night?" Laguna asked with a concern look on his face.

"Yes, sir, I'm feeling much better, thank you." The girl said automatically.

"Laguna."

"What?" the girl asked confusion darkling her brow.

"My name is Laguna and I would like you to call me by it." He said his lips pressed into a stubborn line.

"Sir…" she began, but was cut off.

"No, not sir, Laguna." He said this with a smile, though his eyes burned with a odd green light, as if pleading with her to agree.

"Sir." She began again, but then made the mistake of looking at him. As if in a trance, his green eyes just looking at her, as if…She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts.

"Sir…a quick peak up at him, Laguna." She agreed with a smile.

Laguna grinned and got up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting.

"Would you like some breakfast, I didn't know if you would be hungry, but I thought you would be, or what you liked for that matter." Laguna rambled on as he collected the tray from the end of the bed, and placed it on her lap. It held a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice together with a poppy seed muffin, two slides of toast as well as jams and butter. It was complete with a bowl of warm cereal, and a rose, pink in color but deepening at the tips into a dark red.

The girl was glad the she could remember what each one of these items were.

"I rescued it from your clothes before they were washed it was stuck to part of something or another." Laguna explained when he notices her studying the rose.

That was the firat time the girl gave any thought to her clothes or what she was wearing. She glanced down at herself and blushed when she saw a old worn but warm white night-nee, about two times to big for her. Embarrses ahe reached to draw the covers more frimly about her shoulders. 

"Oh, I …it's my house keepers old sift, she said you could have it until we get some cltohes and such that fit you better…." Laguna looked embarres the tips of his ears and the back of his neak bright pink. "She also the one who changed your ctohing and…" Laguna rubbed he leg.

"Come now eat up. Laguna changed the subject. The doctors will be here soon and you want to be in top shape so he can gave you a clean bill of health. In the mean time though, we can find out what you remember and try to undercover more. Laguna smiled. Well I'll leave you to your breakfast, but I'll be back later this afternoon, try to get some rest, someone will come for the tray just put it to the side of the bed."

Thoughout Laguna's speech the girl was slowly ate the toast and sipped the juice, all the while looking at Laguna with wide eyes.

Laguna smile "don't worry, I'll help with what ever problems you have, you don't have to go through this alone."

Laguna limped towards the door but before he open it, the girl called him back.

"Sir."

Laguna turned back to look at her, his eyebrows raised, both with question and her lack of the use of his name.

"Thank you." She called out softly.

Laguna walked threw the open door way and turned to shut it after him, but not before he heard her say softly in a whispered tone.

"Sir Laguna."


	4. My name is

AN: I have to thank all the people the read and review my fic. I'm so glad you liked it. I almost gave up on this, but hey I always have to finish what I start. So thank you for waiting, here the next part.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She should rest as much as possible those bruises are going to become painful soon and that gash on her head needs to be watched for signs of infection. With all amnesia victims it's best for them to be around things, people that are familiar to them." The doctor stated kindly.  
  
"Yes, thank you, doctor, we'll see to what has to be done." Laguna fidgeted nervously, he hadn't told the doctor the truth about the girl, of course not. He didn't like lying but some things were better left unsaid.  
  
"Kiro's will see you out. Good day, doctor and thank you again."  
  
"Yes, of course. Your most welcome President Loire." The doctor shook Laguna's hand briskly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl awoke feeling more clear-headed and calm then the day before. Her eyes still fuzzy and clouded from sleep. The dream she had been having slowly leaving her with a feeling of happiness, but with a slight trace of dread. Coming fully awake the girl brushed away the feelings, to look around her. She was in a large room, tucked into a equally large bed. Rose colored walls with a cream carpet and a fire place build into one of the walls; doors to the side of the room opened into a balcony that overlooked the park, where the girl assumed that the man, Laguna Loire had found her. The girl remembered last night; waking up and stumbling to the bathroom that was opposite the balcony doors. Breaking down to be found once more by Mr. Loire. The girl drew herself into a sitting position with her elbows and leaned against the oversized pillows behind her head. She yawn once more before becoming fully awake. She was startle by a knock at the door, and the voice that called out:  
  
"Miss, are you awake?" a mans voice, that she recognizes as Mr. Loire.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am." The girl spoke briefly.  
  
"May come in then."  
  
There was silent from the other side of the door. Laguna hesitated to call out again, taking her silent as a no, and turned to go.  
  
"Yes…Please." Was heard meekly from beyond the door.  
  
Moving quickly in case she changed her mind, Laguna opened the door and quickly slide into the room, leaving the door open behind him for the girl's sake. Laguna spooted the girl sitting up in the bed and walked softly to the foot of the bed, gently setting the breakfast tray on the small chest at the end of the bed. Straightening his back he slowly edged towards her as if she was a bird and he was afraid of frightening her away with any sharp movements.  
  
"Are you feeling any better now, then last night?" Laguna asked with a concern look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Sir Laguna, I'm feeling much better, thank you." The said automatically.  
  
Laguna's eyebrow quirked up slightly at the name, smiling to put the girl at ease, he when on.  
  
"Well, the doctor, has pronounces you healthy, for all that has happen, and the bruises should began to be painful, not to worry though he left a cure. Now your memory is a different matter, there is no cure for that. Being around people, places and things, should help somewhat. I realize that, that would be a little hard considering the problems, but as soon as you are on your feet, we can go around town and see, shall we? Your going to have to take it easy for awhile yet, but I believe that you are doing very well, of course I'm not a doctor." Laguna trailed off, turned towards the girl again. She was grinning, making her look younger, than the 17-19 the doctor said that she could be.  
  
"Yes?" Laguna asked a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you talk a lot?" the girl asked him.  
  
Well, yes, they have, Ward and Kiro's are always telling me to try and cut my words back, but I believe that if you have something to say…." Laguna stopped talking at the sound of the girl's laugh.  
  
It was like hearing the bells and flowers. Truly beautiful.  
  
"I was talking to much again wasn't I." Laguna mused.  
  
"I don't mind, I quite like the sound of your voice. It makes me feel not so very alone. She blushes with this statement.  
  
"Well, miss, I'm glad to be of some help to you. Miss, miss. Don't you think that if you shall be staying for any amount of time, you should have a proper name. It's getting very bothersome calling you girl or miss all the time. You wouldn't happen to have anything in mind, would you." Laguna searched her face as if he could find the answer there.  
  
"Oh, well, gee. I haven't really thought about it. She stuck out her tongue in rebellion.  
  
"Well" Laguna began "You could have a plain name if you like something like Jane or maybe Mary-Sue."  
  
The girl just looked at him.  
  
"Well, I never said you had to have a plain name. How about somrthing grand like Alexandria or Samantha." Laguna threw at her.  
  
"I know I can't remember my real name, but those don't sound like me at all." The girl looked put out my this.  
  
"I have it!" Laguna swiped the rose from the vase on the breakfast tray. " I found you in a rose bush in the rose garden district of the park, your in the rose room. (Sensing a theme?) Why not call you Rose, at least for now."  
  
"Rose" the girl rolled the name around her tongue as if tasting the word. " I like it, but do you think it's me?"  
  
'Well if not Rose, what about Rosies?" Laguna asked as if this name too would be rejected.  
  
"Rosie,…Rosie" the second was said with more conviction. " I like it." Her joy at having a name rolled off her in warm waves, to be felted my Laguna.  
  
"I'm glad, now," picking up the tray " You should try to eat something to help regain your strength. If you feel up to it, would you like to take a tour of my house?"  
  
The girl, Rosie, smiled her consent before digging into the food.  
  
Laguna was to the door, when he heard the girl, Rosie, call out .  
  
Thank you, Sir Laguna, for all your help, without you, I would truly be alone."  
  
Laguna gave her a grin, before softly shutting the door after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I sorry this is so short. I'm drained of ideas blank. I know the beginning of this fic and the end. The middle is taking a little word, so bare with me. If you have any ideas I would be forever grateful. Please e- mail me. 


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry. I know this isn't a new chapter I'm trying. I made a big mistake when I started writing this. I wrote the end first, then the beginning and now I can't for the life of me, think what to put in the middle. This is my first story I have posted on fanfiction, I have more stories written, but I don't think it's right to post them without finishing Time's Illusion. So I just wanted to put up this Author's note to say thank you all for reviewing my fic, I never thought it was any good, but you have given me hope. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share feel free. I will defecate my next chapter to them, whenever I finally write it. Thank you for being so understanding.  
  
Emperess Rose 


	6. The Wonder of Books

Author note: Wow I haven't updated this fic is about three years! I hope people still want to read it. I wrote this chapter tonight and just had to get it up asap. I know the beginning and the end so the middle is coming very slowly. But I do have the end written so I just might post that alone. Hope you enjoy. I mean come on I also gave up hope for this fic.

Chapter Six

Laguna awoke to the most horrible sound that he had ever heard, the sound of screaming. The screams were as if someone was being torture to death. Until that moment in Laguna's life he couldn't remember ever hearing such a sound, and then it hit him exactly where the screams were coming from. Rosie!

Laguna has cursed his bad leg before this point, but this until this point his life he could deal with it, until this night when his leg was keeping his from getting to Rosie all the quicker. Laguna raced through the halls of his palace berating himself for putting Rosie's room so far away from his.

He searched his mind for a reason Rosie could be screaming in terror. She must have remembered something about herself, something that had better left forgotten. Flying past darken doorways and halls that led to nothing. Laguna couldn't take the time to curse himself from forgetting to grab any form of light to light his path. Not that he didn't know the way around his own palace; he had walked the halls at this time of night before. When memories refused to be silence. Finally there before him, her door. Three steps, one, finally, the screams had been silenced by now. There was nothing but the sound of Laguna's heavy breathing and his thumping heart. Slowly not wanting to open the door, to acknowledge the scene he knew would be lay out before his eyes, Laguna pushed the door open and with a deep breath and stepped inside.

The room was in disarray; books cover the floor they're pages crumbled and torn spines laying up the pages sweeping the floor. A table was over turned, the vase that was on top now shattered the flowers torn and dying the water forming a puddle on the carpet. The bed was completely dissected the sheets half on half off the bed no longer tucked neatly over the mattress, and the pillows throw every which way.

The farther Laguna tiptoed into the room the more likely he expected to see the body of Rosie, torn apart like the room. There in one darken corner of the room Laguna found what he was searching for. Rosie lay as if asleep, her head pillowed on her arm her hair in a sweep strands falling over her eyes and her mouth softly parted. What could have cause this? Who could have wanted to cause Rosie harm? No one knew she was here, no one knew her! She didn't even know herself! Damn it! A million thoughts and curses ran through Laguna's mind.

"I took her in, I was suppose to protect her!"

Beside the room being the way it was there was no other signs of attack, no blood, or weapons of any kind could be found, or the person that did this. Laguna searched the room from top to bottom, knowing that he should call for Kiros and Ward, and knowing if he did the fact that Rosie was dead would be pounded home to him.

"Another person you couldn't protect, Laguna!"

Laguna found himself hovered over Rosie not really knowing where to go from there. Reaching out a hand he gently brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Smoothing he hand down her cheek it was all he could do not to brake down into sobs.

"Why are you acting this way? You don't know Her she just some girl off the street. Damn it, Laguna! Stop! She's no one, and no one knows her."

Yet even as Laguna tried to believe these thoughts, he knows that it isn't true.

"Someone knows who she is, and I'm going to find out who. It's the least I can do now."

Laguna slowly sunk to his knees, his hand still on Rosie's cheek, now more then ever he could feel his leg protesting. Just as he was about to call put to his two best friends, he realize that the cheek beneath his hand wasn't cold, in fact it was warm!

"What the hell!"

Laguna at this point moved his hand around to the side of Rosie's neck, yes! There, strong and steady a heartbeat. Kicking himself for not checking earlier. Laguna cries out at the top of his lungs for Ward and Kiros. Gathering Rosie in his arms he slowly starts to stand. Only stopping suddenly when he feels Rosie start to stir, crying out softly. Laying her back on the floor, Laguna slowly runs his hands over Rosie body checking for any broken bones. To Laguna's amazement Rosie starts to wiggle, Laguna holds on to her tight now wanted her to inure herself by moving. Calling Rosie's name softly, Laguna rubs his hands along her back, willing her to wake up.

Rosie cries are getting louder until she suddenly comes to and shouts, "Sir Laguna, that tickles!" before bursting into laugher.

"What the hell! Rosie are you are right? What's going on here? Who did this? Are you hurt? Did someone try to hurt you? Was something in your room? Who caused this mess? Are you sure you're alright?"  
Rosie's laugher was only a slight chuckle by then. " Sir Laguna I don't know how you expect me to answer your question, when you won't even give me room to answer one!"

At this point Laguna realize that he was holding Rosie against his chest so tightly, he was surprised she could even speak, so much as laugh. "Sorry."

"Wow, only one word, are you sure you don't want to say more?" Rosie teased The blush on Laguna's cheeks spread to the tops of his ears by this comment.

"I'm sorry, I just heard screaming coming from your room and when I got here, I found it like this!" Laguna swooped a arm in the direction of the overturned table and broken vase. Before looking down at Rosie again.

This time it was Rosie's turn to blush. "I'm sorry, Sir Laguna, nothings wrong and I'm sorry I screamed."

"But why?" It was all Laguna could think to say.(For once) Laguna couldn't understand how could the room be in such disarray if there was nothing wrong.

"Well you see Sir Laguna I remember something about myself." This was said followed by a cheeky smile on Rosie's face.

"You did, that's wonderful! What is it? You can tell me, it's perfectly alright." Laguna's words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Well if you ready want to know." Rosie smile completely over took her face and she was all out beaming by this point. Slowly edging herself up and out of Laguna's arms she wander over to where a large pile of books were falling over each other on the floor.

Laguna trying not to notice how empty his arms felt without Rosie in them followed her.

Rosie hopped onto the pile of books and gave them a little stamp. "Well for one I love books, and the other" peaking at Laguna, Rosie motion towards the books at her feet. "I HATE spiders."

With that little announcement Rosie hopped off the books and skipped her way to the bed, pointy burying herself in the covers.

"I'll clean up in the morning, Sir Laguna. Good night."

And with that Rosie shut her eyes and was quickly sleeping. Leaving Laguna standing there in the middle of a room that had been torn apart, after having been awoken in the middle of the night by screams that no one should have to hear, to come running to the aid of Rosie like some knight of old. Of having all that fear and doubt. Only to be rudely awaken.

"A spider. Wow didn't see that one coming."

With this Laguna slowly made his way out of the room, stepping over the broken bits of glass and the fluttering books. Letting himself out with one last look at his sleeping princess,

"Sir Laguna indeed."


End file.
